Foutu chaton
by Chirutsurando
Summary: Renji voulais lui faire une surprise...mais elle s'est retournée contre lui.
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est un cadeau pour une certaine personne qui aprécit le couple Hana & Renji.

-Miaou !

-C'était quoi ça, R-Renji ?

-Euh…et bien c'était une surprise mais je crois qu'elle c'est révélé toute seule…

Renji tendit une boîte à Hana. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un petit chaton gris et noir. Le chaton regardait Hana avec des grands yeux et ce dernier avait la même expression étonnée.

-Alors…il te plait mon cadeau ?

-O-oui beaucoup, répondit Yamada après la surprise passée.

-Et comment tu vas l'appeler ?

-E-et bien…pourquoi pas…Ahotep ! »clin d'œil »

Hana serra le chaton sur lui, près de son cœur. Le chaton se mit à ronronner, ce qui rire légèrement Hana.

-A-atchou !

-Hey, ça va ?

Yamada avait les yeux rouges et il éternuait très fort. Il posa le chaton par terre pour aller chercher un mouchoir. Aussitôt qu'il quitta la pièce, il se sentait déjà mieux.

-Oh, non…RENJI !

-Quoi ? Fit Renji en arrivant dans la sale de bain avec le chat.

-Je crois que j-je suis allergique aux chats…

-Miaou.

-Oui c'est de toi qu'il parle Ahotep…

-On va en faire quoi ? M-moi je ne peux pas le garder.

-Bah…j'ai qu'à le garder chez moi.

-M-mais je n-ne pourrais jamais t'approcher…

-Et alors ? C'est pas comme si on sortait ensemble.

-O-oui c'est vrai. Murmura Hana en baissant la tête.

-T'es vraiment sur que tu vas bien ?

-Euh, hein ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ! s'exclama Hana, ses joue devenant rouge vin.

-C'est pas grave…laisse tomber…a propos du chat je vais le garder jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une meilleure solution…

-Bo-bonne idée.

Renji passait son temps dans la lune depuis qu'il avait voulut donner ce chat à Hana.

Mais pourquoi dieu avait-il réagit comme ça…Pourquoi avait-il eu cet expression triste quand il avait dit ça ? (Ichigo ne devrais pas tarder…ça va me changer les idées…) »ne me demandez pas ce qu'il va faire la »

Ichigo arriva quelques minutes plus tard….avec ses sœurs…

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles font la ces deux la ?

-Je dois les garder…elles ne sont pas suffisamment responsable selon papa.

-Ah…bah ça c'est génial…fit Renji en boudant.

Ichigo alla dans la cuisine pour préparer quelque chose à manger. Yuzu le suivit laissant Karin et Renji dans le salon.

-Toi tu ne va pas bien, dit Karin après une minute ou deux.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Ça ce vois.

(Elle est peut-être pas féminine mais elle n'est pas bête non plus.)

-Ah bon tu trouve ?

-Oui…définitivement.

-…

-Alors ? fit Karin avec une pointe d'irritation dans la voie

-Alors quoi ?

-Alors c'est quoi qui ne va pas ?

-T'es trop jeune pour comprendre…

-Trop jeune pour comprendre quoi ? L'amour ?

(Elle est perspicace)

-On peut dire…

-Bah explique, fit Karin fatigué de poser des questions.

-C'est une longue histoire…que je vais t'expliquer, ajouta Renji en voyant le regard noir de Karin. Il lui raconta toute l'histoire avec le chaton et la réaction d'Hana. Donc depuis je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me poser des questions sur ses vraies pensées…

-Je vois…C'est claire si tu veux mon avie…Il t'a..

-RENJI OU SONT LES BOLS DANS SES MAISON POURIE !

-Minute je reviens, dit Renji en se levant. J'ARRIVE ICHI !

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans que Karin et Renji puissent finir leur conversation seuls.

Finalement Renji n'était pas plus avancé…


	2. Chapter 2

Réponse au réview :

Ahotep : tu peu pas savoir a quel point ça me fait plaisir que tu les aime D. Et puis ne t'inquiète pas…ça va aller beaucoup mieux pour Hana dans les prochain chapitres :P.

Cactus-dartyk : ouais trop puissant ren/hana ! C'est grace à ce couple que je connais BLEACH…

Izumi-Rio : en fais je sais pas si Hana est vraiment allergique…j'ai écris ça comme ça.

Hana lui aussi ne pouvait penser qu'a ce fameux jour…mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

-Pourquoi j-j'ai réagit comme ça…I-il aurait pu s'en rendre compte…Et j'aurai fais quoi si il auraut de-deviné…Oh, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime RenJIIIII !

-Oui c'est bien moi.

-D-depuis quand tu es la ?

-Depuis le « j'aurai fais quoi si il aurait deviné ».

-Ah…E-et bien…je…

-Et de qui tu parlais Hana ?

-Qu-quoi ? Tu ne sais pas ?

-Non.

-Tu n'as même pas un t-tout petit doute ?

-Non plus.

Hana le regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit. Renji est stupide ou quoi ? Avec tout ça il n'avait pas encore trouvé ? Ou…peut-être qu'il jouait la comédie…

-Renji.

-Oui ?

-Tu as déjà aimé quelqu'un ?

-Mais bien sur Hana.

-Qu-qui ?

-Ah ça, je ne peux pas te le dire…mais…je peux te le montrer…

Renji s'approcha d'Hana se pencha un peu et…

-YAMADAAAAA !

Renji se releva en se retournent vers la source de ce dérangement. C'était Ichimaru avec un aire presque paniqué.

-Yamada ! Kira est blessé !

-C-compris, amène le moi.

-Et moi alors ! Hurla Renji furieux.

-Désole R-Renji, mais je dois m'occuper de Kira.

-Mais ouais c'est ça…

Renji sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte pendant qu'Hana vérifiait les blessures de Kira.

Quelques jours plus tard, Hana était chez lui en compagnie de Ichigo et quelques amis. Ils avaient tous décidé d'aller rendre visite à Hanatarou. Soudain, Renji entra en défoncent presque la porte. Il ne dis pas un mot, il fit simplement sortir tout le monde de force, a par Hana. Ceci fait, il ferma la porte a clé et plaça une chaise devant, ferma tout les rideau et débrancha le téléphone. Il vint finalement s'assoire en face d'Hana qui se demandait si Renji ne voulait pas le tuer ou un truc du genre.

-BON….personne ne nous dérangera cette fois.

-Dé-déranger à faire quoi ?

-Ça !

Renji plaqua Hana au sol et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Yamada se débattit par réflexe mais, se calma vite en réalisant que c'était ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Renji promenait ses mains sous le kimono d'Hana, ce qui le mettait inconfortable. Renji s'en redit compte.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-N-non c'est j-juste que…j'ai jamais fais ça et…enfin…je ne suis pas sur de vouloir…ou de savoir comment…

-Et bien…je vais te le montrer si tu veux ou je vais attendre si c'est nécessaire.

-…

-Alors ?

-…Montre moi.

-T'es pervers Hana !

Renji se releva avec Hana dans ses bras et se dirigea vers un endroit plus confortable, à savoir la chambre d'Hana. Il déposa ce dernier sur le lit et se plaça à ses côtés, jouant avec ses cheveux le temps qu'il se calme un peu. Hana était très énervé et il tremblait en imaginant ce qui allait se passer.

-Ça va aller Hana ?

-O-oui…ça va.

Hana fit un énorme sourire à Renji et ils se reprochèrent pour s'embrasser et explorer le corps de l'autre. Hana étant plus timide, passait ses mains seulement sur les pectoraux de Renji. Après quelques minutes d'embrassades et de découvertes agréables, Renji commença à défaire le kimono d'Hana, celui-ci se figea, il était terrifié, mais il chassa cette pensée de son esprit, si il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il aurait bien à le faire un jour de toute façon. Renji finit de défaire le kimono et le fit tomber par terre, Yamada frissonna de froid mais, aussi à cause du fait de se retrouver nu devant quelqu'un. Pour en quelques sorte rassurer Hana, Renji enleva aussi son kimono. Il se colla sur Hana, enlacent leurs jambes. Hana éprouvait un plaisir qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer, juste être la couché avec la personne qu'il aimait était pour lui une sensation nouvelle mais, le fait qu'ils soient nu rajoutait une sorte de sensation d'extase en Hana. Après quelques minutes, Hana se sentait mieux, moins gêné et plus a l'aise, Renji l'embrassa un peu et lui mit deux doigts dans la bouche. Hana ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ça mais, se laissait faire. Après qu'Hana les ai bien humidifié, Renji les retira et les approcha de l'entrée d'Hana.

-T'es près Hana ?

-Près à quoi ?

Renji frôla les fesses d'Hana et ce dernier compris tout de suite. Il devin rouge tomate mais, fit signe que oui. Renji enfonça ses doigts en lui. Hana ressentit une douleur aigue, les larmes commencèrent à couler de ses joues, il hurla presque de douleur. Renji retira ses doigts aussitôt, un peu honteux de lui avoir fait mal. Mais Hana lui fit signe de ne pas arrêter car, malgré la douleur, il appréciait ça. Renji refit donc la même chose mais resta en lui. Après qu'Hana se soit habitué, il fit bouger ses doigts, décrivait des petits cercles en Hana. Yamada rougit encore plus mais, haletait de plaisir. Hana se mit à supplier Renji de lui en donner plus. Renji se demanda durant une seconde quelle mouche l'avait piquée mais, il n'hésita pas une seconde a retirer ses doigts et a le pénétrer de son sexe. Yamada hurla pour de bon, semi douleur, semi plaisir. Il me savait plus si il aimait ça, si il voulait continuer ou arrêter.

-Re-Renjiiii !

-Ça va ? Hana ?

Renji avait peur de lui avoir encore fait mal. C'était la dernière chose qu'il désirait.

-Plu-plus vite...naah….plus vite Renji.

Renji cessa à ce moment de s'inquiéter. Il se mit à aller et venir de plus en plus vite, fort et loin. Hana éprouvait un plaisir cent fois plus grand que tout ce dont il avait pu rêver dans sa vie entière. Il avait des frissons dans le ventre, une sensation de bien être extrême et respirait très difficilement mais, ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte. Il commença à bouger son bassin par réflexe au rythme de celui de Renji. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait chaud et ne respirait vraiment plus. Il se libéra sur le ventre de Renji, ce qui l'excita encore plus et le fit jouir aussi. Hana l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa de lui-même. Renji se laissa tomber aux côtés de son amant. Hana pris dix bonnes minutes à reprendre son souffle. Ils étaient couverts de sueur et de…enfin vous savez quoi…

-Hey Renji ! dit doucement Hana.

-Oui ?

-Tu veux aller prendre une d-douche ? demanda Hanatarou avec un sourire qui en disait long.

-T'es pervers Hana !

Renji attira Hana sur lui et le serra de toutes ses forces. Hana prix un étrange plaisir a joué avec le lobe d'oreille de Renji, ce qui le fit frissonner de plus belles.

-Hana. Dit Renji en se levant pour aller dans la douche.

-O-oui ? répondit Hana en grimpant dans les bras de Renji.

-Dire que tout ça c'est à cause d'un chat.

Ce n'est pas qu'Hana n'avait pas aimé leurs ébats mais, il répondit quand même :

-Foutu chaton…

Renji se mit a rire et disparu dans la douche Hana dans ses bras.

OWARI

Je suis vraiment pas sure du résultat…surtout la fin…ça devrait pas finir comme ça…mais bon…à vous de décider….un pti clique a gauche et vous me dites ce que vous en pensez ! une autre fin ou celle la est bien ?


End file.
